My Air, My Love, My Life
by Bree59
Summary: Edward always thought his mate was non-existing. He had searched for her, even tried to make himself love a "convenient" mate but he couldn't force himself to give up hope of finding his true love. This is the story of fate finding destiny, lamb finding lion, but above all love finding love. *lots of fluff* *vampward* Possessive Edward/Bella
1. Prelude

Prelude (EPOV)

I have always been alone. Always wanting something that was unknown to my heart and mind. I knew there was someone out there for me..waiting just as I am. How I found her and her me I'll never know but one thing I do know is that I live for her..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed watching as the rain fell, enjoying my little bubble of security.

I mean don't get me wrong I felt secure in Charlie's home...well I'm in my head talking to myself no need to lie.

I guess old habits die hard as Grandma Swan would always say.

You see my name is Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Renee Dryer and Charlie Swan.

I know what your thinking why would I choose my dad's last name and not my mom's since I've lived with her most of my life.

Well if you knew me at all you would know that I'm the queen of the klutz and need as much gracefulness as possible...even if it is just a last name.

Now how I got here is a short typical "mom your clipping my wings and I can't fly" story but what's different about mine is that its actually true! My mother is the most controlling person I have ever met in my life.

"Bella cook this, clean this, taste this." I cringed at the last one. You see my mom is the WORST cook in the world! She has caused many trips to the hospital with the diagnose of food poison.

I guess the real reason why I'm hear is because I needed some time away from her and I really wanted to spend time with Charlie. For some reason I always felt a tiny tug in my stomach every time I thought of Forks. I guess it was the need for a father daughter relationship. Hopefully it would soon subside when I got to Forks.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for checking out my story! I hope you weren't to disappointed. Soo what did you think of Bella's mom? What about this pull to Forks? I don't think it's Charlie (hint hint) lol Anywhoo please review and follow and fav and review! I'm also looking for a beta or pre-reader. PM me if your interested! Love you guys! (btw) this is my first fanfic so lots of criticism is welcomed so I can do better but would also love some lovin! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (EPOV)

Tomorrow I start on my journey to the land of idiotic children...better known as high school.

I know what your thinking. If I'm going to high school I'm probably one of those "idiotic children" as I call them...but I'm not.

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Born in 1901 to Elizabeth and Edward Mason.

My parents died in 1918 to the Spanish Influenza.

I on the other hand was right behind them...until Carlisle Cullen changed me into a...vampire.

Yes a vampire, fangs and super speed included but I have a extra gift which is to read minds within a 3 mile radius.

My gift is a blessing and a curse, especially when you live with 3 mated pairs.

Being mated is quite amazing and life changing for a vampire.

When you first see your mate its as if everything in the world doesn't matter.

Whatever you were thinking about is long gone. Your mind is forever centered around her and only her.

It sounds amazing...to bad it hasn't happened to me and probably never will.

I have spent so long looking for my mate. I even tried to force myself to love Tanya. I cringed at her name. Tanya was a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair full lips great curves and could be the supermodel of the year.

Every one of my siblings and even father thought I was insane not to love her, but I didn't base my feelings on looks alone.

In my mind it was about the heart of a person. Looks were just icing on the cake.

The only reason why I hadn't given up hope of finding my mate is because I always felt this pull towards something...someone.

For some reason today I felt that pull become just a little bit stronger. I don't know what's going on but I knew that I didn't want it to stop.

**A/N: Hey guys! So first off thank you thank you thank you soooo much for fav following and reviewing! They made me so happy. So what did you think about Edward and his description of Tanya? Why did Edward feel the pull increase? Was it because of Bella is in Forks? Looooove you guys so much and pleaseeee review. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 3

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 3 (BPOV)

* * *

I laid in my bed savoring the precious moments before it was time before it was time to prepare for battle...also known as high school.

First of all its bad enough that I'm the "new girl" but to top it off I'm Chief Swan's daughter.

I'm sure my clumsiness will rear it's ugly head in no time.

I can already hear the rumors, _"Did you hear about Chief Swan's daughter falling on a flat surface and getting a concussion?!" _

I should have **"WARNING THIS GIRL IS A HAZARD PLEASE KEEP A SAFE DISTANCE"** plastered on my forehead.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, time to get ready.

I got up took a shower, got dressed in my usual jeans, hoodie, and chucks.

I had no reason to dress up for those idiots. Either they would take me as I am or not.

"_Bells I'm leaving." _Charlie yelled.

"_Ok bye dad." _I yelled back .

That was one of things I loved about living with my Dad. He wasn't to close but to far away. I knew I could talk to him anytime.

With my mother it was totally different. I always avoided her because I knew that when I did see her she would make me work like a slave.

I hoped one day I would be able to work things out with her but until then I was perfectly content here with Charlie.

It was now time to get in my truck and drive to school...I really didn't want to go.

I'm smart enough to work at a diner or something...over my dead body.

Ok Bella you can do this its just high school I mean what could happen?

* * *

I pulled into the Fork High School parking lot. Everyone was staring at me like I had 3 heads but it was to be expected.

I looked to the right of me to see a group of beautiful people standing around a silver volvo. I had never seen more gorgeous people in my life.

There were 3 boys and 3 girls who were engrossed in each other. You could see the love radiating from there eyes, but there was one who was alone and he was by far the most beautiful person of the group.

He had a head full of bronze rusty hair that shined even though there was no sun. He was tall maybe 6'2 making me seem like a dwarf at my 5'1. He had on black jeans with a white shirt, black leather jacket and black nikes. He was built but not to much compared to the HUGE man next to him looking into the eyes of a gorgeous blonde

I tried to look away before he caught me ogling but before I could he caught my eyes and everything around me slowly washed away.

I dropped my books to the ground out of shock of what I was feeling.

It was like I was literally being pulled to him by some invisible force.

His face looked the same but then it broke out into the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

He started walking towards me the same time I started walking toward him.

As we met in the middle he put his hand on my cheek and it was freezing cold but it felt good...right.

"_Hello my love." _he said in a velvety voice.

_"Hi." _I uttered lamely.

"_Would you like to get out of here?"_he said.

"_Yes_."I said immediately.

I expected the regret of agreeing to leave with a complete stranger but instead I felt complete safety, trust, and...love?

No that can't be right I just met him. In fact I didn't even know his name but I couldn't deny that complete and utter love and adoration I felt for him.

When he took my hand I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm and I gasped at the same time he did.

I looked at him and I could see the love in his eyes as he looked at me.

He slowly led me away from school and to the silver volvo...

* * *

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers. Thank you soooo much for your reviews and for following my story. I really appreciate it. So what did you think about Edward and Bella's meeting? Did you like it hate it? How about Bella's insight on her relationship with her mom? Please review and tell me so I can improve my writing. There was a reviewer who wondered what I meant by a "convenient" mate and asked if he has slept with anyone yet. What I meant by that was Edward tried to love a woman who loved him but he didn't love her and their families encouraged them to get together. Don't worry I'll introduce her later in the story. And Edward still has his v-card lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you guys! See you soon


	5. Chapter 4

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 4 (EPOV)

* * *

As my fingers danced across the keys of my grand piano I felt something different.

It wasn't the usual sadness I felt when I played my depressing music but it was...anticipation?

I'm about to leave to go the land of idiots I can't be excited about that...can I?

_"Jasper." _I growled.

_"Well sorry for trying to get you out of you emo emotions. Seriously brother whats going on." _Jasper said.

_"I'm just...never mind." _I said.

I'ts not like I didn't want to talk to Jasper but honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me myself.

I guess it was because I longed for a mate.

Someone to love and protect from all dangers. A person who would do the same for me.

I guess its harder for me because I can hear the minds of my family. There is so much love in their thoughts it makes me a little sick. That's saying a lot since I'm a vampire and can't get sick.

_"Time to go Eddie, ready to charm some girls?" _My "man-child" brother Emmett said.

_"Emmett for the thousandth time do not call me Eddie."_I said through clenched teeth as we got into the car.

_"Whatever you say Master Edward."_

Maybe I could come into class late and get the "bad boy" reputation.

_"Absolutely not Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." _My sister Alice told me.

_"You would kill me if I let you miss school anyway." _She chirped.

What's that suppose to mean? I then proceeded to search her mind but was met with her going through the Greek Alphabet backwards.

_"What are hiding from me pixie?" _I asked her with a small grimace on my face.

She knew I hated it when she hid things from me.

_"Don't worry my dear brother you will soon find out."_

I rolled my eyes at her cryptic messages.

_"Whatever pixie?"_

As we were driving I felt that pull towards something increase a little bit. It was an exhilarating feeling.

As we got out of the car we stood around and waited for the bell to ring a loud old truck came into the parking lot.

When the car was parked the pull was so strong my feet started to move toward the person.

As she got out of the car her smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was the most mouth watering smell I had ever smelled in my entire life but I felt no need to suck this girl dry.

It was like I could smell how amazing she smelled but I had no thirst.

She sat there looking at us and as she turned away I caught her eyes and everything stopped in the world.

Her eyes were the most beautiful color of brown I had ever seen.

She dropped her books and her soft lips parted slightly.

I knew in that instant she was my mate.

My feet started to move toward her without my permission but I couldn't stop now.

She met me in the middle and I placed my stone cold hand on her cheek.

I expected her to draw away but she leaned into my palm.

Hot to cold, stone to soft, mate to mate.

_"Hello my love." _I said. I never knew I was able to talk to this way. I guess it was because I had someone to call love.

_"Hi." _She said in a small soft voice.

_"Would you like to get out of here?" _I said. Please say yes, please say yes, I chanted in my head.

"_Yes." _she said without hesitation.

I took her hand and led her to my volvo.

I realized all of my siblings had left us alone. "_Thanks pixie."_I said to myself.

I knew exactly where I wanted to take her...my meadow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys what did you think? Did you like Edwards interaction with his siblings. How about him having no thirst for Bella but still loving how she smells. Do you like how he's taking her to the meadow. Let me know and pleaseeeee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. FYI Edward is a virgin. Love you all and will hopefully see you tomorrow. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 5 (BPOV)

* * *

When he opened the door for me with a huge smile on his face I knew I had a gentleman on my hands and I was quite excited

When he let go of my hand so I could get in the car I felt excruciating pain go through my body.

It took everything I had in me to not scream out in agony.

I looked at my love and saw he was about to fall to his knees but before he could I grabbed his hand.

Then the pain stopped all of a sudden and everything was fine again.

"What was that." I whispered.

"I don't know love." He said in his clear velvety voice.

"I'm going to try something ok...um," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Bella...um my name is..uh Bella." I stuttered as I spoke.

"Bella, _he repeated _a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

That's when I started blushing and was sure that my face was as red as a tomato.

He proceeded to slowly let go of my hand. Finally our hands separated and the pain came back like a ton of bricks.

This time I whimpered softly while my love groaned softly at the pain.

He quickly grabbed my hand and everything was fine just like before.

"Well lets not test that theory anymore shall we?" He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I agree." I said with a small giggle.

He looked at me and back at the open door with a look of confusion.

How were we going to get in the car?

"Bella my love we have to get in the car." He said with a grimace.

"Ok I can do it." I said with a slight tremor in my voice.

"I promise I'll be as quick as I can." He said with regret in his eyes.

I nodded when he said on three.

"1,2,3." He said.

Then everything was suddenly a blur and I was seated in the car with my seat belt on and my love holding my hand.

"How did you do that?" I questioned softly still in shock.

"Um I'll explain later." He said with caution.

"Oh and Bella my name is Edward."

Edward, I said it over and over in my head.

"Edward." I repeated softly.

He gave me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. I think I just stared for moment.

I snapped out of whatever trance he had me in and checked my face to see if I had been drooling.

He started his car and we were off to the unknown.

* * *

As he was driving I truly got to look at his face.

His skin was ghostly pale and girls would kill to have his creamy looking skin. He had high toned cheek bones and I could slightly see bags forming under his unusual topaz eyes. His lips were a light pink from the cold air I suspected. To top it off he had a perfect nose. He was beautiful.

Suddenly I remembered we had just left school before the bell rung and knew Charlie would freak out when he found out I ditched school let alone with a guy.

"Uh my Edward what are we going to do about school?" I then realized I said "my" Edward.

He just smiled at me and said "Don't worry everything is taken care of _my _Bella."

He made sure to punctuate the my in my Bella.

I expected myself to be kinda freaked out but all I felt was happiness and love.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing we took a road that was further away from town.

"You'll see, I want it to be a surprise." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He suddenly stopped at a hiking route and looked at him with surprise in my eyes.

I hoped he was prepared for a me.

Let's see me (the klutz)+hiking=me killing Edward and myself.

We'll see how this goes.

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers. Thanks for your amazing reviews they made me sooo happy. So what did you think about Edward and Bella's connection and the pain they feel when they're not touching? How is Edward going to tell Bella about him being a vampire. I loooove you guys to death and please review! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 6

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 6 (EPOV)

* * *

I didn't know what was happening.

In all my years I had never heard of a human and vampire mating.

Yet alone feeling pain if not touching.

It was the strangest feeling when we were touching but it also bought extreme content and love.

It was like warm honey covering your whole body like a blanket.

Then there was the pain.

My God I had never experienced more excruciating pain in my life. It was worse than changing into a immortal.

It was like having your skin pulled off bit by bit. I felt my very core being torn into pieces.

I would never let go of her again especially because Bella felt it also.

The way her face contorted in pain was the worst image I had ever seen.

As her mate it is my job to protect her under all means, even if it meant giving up my own life.

I would gladly do it of course but I didn't know if that would be best considering the pain we felt if apart.

God Edward already thinking of the worst.

You just found your mate be happy. I told myself.

I couldn't believe I had found her, let alone at stupid Forks High School.

As we were driving I truly got to look at my Bella.

She had long thick mahogany hair, with the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. She was as pale as me which was very surprising. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold weather. She had on a simple jeans, hoodie, and chucks. She was simply stunning.

I felt a surge of happiness and contentment when she said my Edward. I wanted her to know I was hers and her mine.

When we were getting closer to my meadow I wondered how I was going to tell her I was a vampire.

Hey Bella I'm a vampire I have super strength and super speed. I'm supposed to drink blood from humans but I drink from animals. Oh and did I mention your my mate and my being if forever tied to yours?

Yeah I don't think that would work.

I guess I could take it one step at a time and tell her when we got to meadow.

As soon as I said that we arrived at the hiking point.

"I'll go as fast as I can alright love?" I said.

She nodded and said on three as I said earlier.

When she said three I got out using my vampire speed and opened the door for my Bella before she hopefully felt anything.

I had her out and was holding her hand in record time even for me.

When I got a good look at her face I saw how worried she looked.

"Is everything alright my love?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"Um well my Edward I'm very clumsy and I don't know if hiking is a good idea." She said.

"Don't worry my Bella I'll keep you safe...always." I said serious in my eyes and voice.

She smiled at me and I was glad she didn't freak out about the always part.

Wait did I just say "freak"? Looks like being around idiots really pays off.

"Come on love let's get started." I said while slowly tugging her hand toward the opposite way of the trail.

She looked at me then the trail and raised her eyebrow questioning me silently.

"You'll see." I said with a smile.

She huffed but let me pull her along.

Bella was right she was very clumsy but I never let her fall of course.

When were were a few paces away I told her to close her eyes.

She looked at me with hesitation in her eyes but closed them anyway.

When we got there I told her to open her eyes and she gasped at the amazing view.

It wasn't as beautiful and captivating as it is in the sun but it was still amazing.

It was the perfect time to bring her here for the flowers were blooming, the grass a woodsy green and the trees full with leaves.

She turned and did the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

My Bella stepped closer to me and put her warm hand on my cheek.

I was in complete awe and surprise to do anything.

She started to move her thumb in a circle on my cheek.

"So cold." She murmured.

I looked down thinking she would back away from my cold touch but instead she again surprised me.

She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

Every curve fit perfectly into me. She really was my missing puzzle piece.

I tightened my grip on my mate and she sighed in contentment.

"Thank you." She said while moving her head back so she could see my face.

I lowered my head so our foreheads were touching.

"For what my love?" I asked softly.

"For saying you would take care of me always." She said while tears pooled in her eyes.

"Oh no my Bella don't cry. What's wrong love?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"Its just I've never had anyone to take care of me and I'm just so happy I have someone who will but you seem to good to be true and I don't want you to be a dream." She said as her voice cracked and a single tear left her eye.

"Oh my Bella I'll always be here to take care of you and love you." I said as I led her to the grass and sat down with her in my lap.

I wiped her tears as she looked at me with a look that could be only described as love.

"Y-you love me?" She said a look of unbelief in her eyes

"Of course I do Bella. I love you with my whole existence."

"I love you too." She said as she looked directly into my eyes.

I never felt more happy in my life than I did in that moment.

"Bella I need to tell you something." I said cautiously.

She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Ok."

"Bella do you notice things about me that are different?" I guess I could get her observations first then add on to them.

"Well your very pale and cold." She said a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes anything else?" I asked.

"Your fast, really fast." She said.

"Yes I am all of those things but I need to tell you why."

"Ok." She said slowly.

"Bella I'm a...vampire." I said closing my eyes and waiting for her to scream or laugh.

"Is that possible?" She asked her eyes wide with...wonder?

No that can't be right she's supposed to be afraid and running away from me screaming.

My mate truly was spectacular.

"Um well yes I'm proof of that my love." I said a hint of a smile on my lips.

"So that's why your so cold, pale and fast?" She asked.

I nodded at her and told her how I also could read minds and had super strength.

"Will you show me?" She asked in a small voice.

"You want me too?" I asked disbelief in my voice.

She nodded and I smiled.

"You truly are remarkable my Bella." I said with love in my voice.

She blushed and shrugged with a smile.

"Well love you'll have to run with me because of the pain." I said.

"Ok."

"Hop on my love." I said with a smile.

She grimaced but climbed on anyway.

"I'm not as light as a backpack you know." She said.

"Ha, Bella your as light as a feather." I said and she really was. The only way I knew she was there was because I could see her arms wrapped around my neck.

It felt so good and right to have her on my back. For once I felt slightly warm and I loved it.

"Hold on tight little monkey." I said before I darted through the forest with my love on my back.

Her little giggle echoed through my mind as I ran and wondered what her reaction would be to us running at a inhuman speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Did you like this chapter? It was really long lol hoped you enjoyed the length. How did you feel about Edward and Bella admitting their love for each other. Too soon not detailed enough? Let me know. How about Edward and Bella's hug. Let me know! I looove you guys to death. Until next time...


	8. Chapter 7

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 7 (BPOV)

* * *

Wow was the only word that I could think of.

Who would've thought that I would find my soul mate Forks High School.

I couldn't believe he said that he loves me.

I expected myself to freak out because we literally just met but you couldn't deny the pull between us.

When Edward told me he was a...vampire I didn't believe him but when I thought about it all the pieces fit the puzzle.

I knew my Edward wouldn't lie to me.

It would take some time to get used to but when I asked him to show me I didn't expect him to but instead he told me to climb on his back.

I'm not a heavy girl but when Edward the Greek God asks you to get on his back you become a little self conscious but I was going to have to buckle down and deal with it.

When I got on his back everything in the world felt right. I fit perfectly on his back and it was the most comfortable position I had ever been in.

Then he started to run.

Not a little jog through the park but inhuman kind of running.

I closed my eyes because I knew if I opened them I would probably become sick but I decided to be brave and open them.

As soon as I opened my eyes I felt like we were flying.

It was amazing how fast he was going.

I knew in that moment I would never regret looking and would make him carry me everywhere.

It was exhilarating watching the world pass away.

It was just me and him...how it should be.

The feelings I had coursing through my body were indescribable.

I loved him so much. He was now my everything. It was like my whole world was now centered around him.

I was really deep in my thoughts I didn't realize that we stopped running.

"Bella, is everything ok." He said concern in his voice.

"Edward that was amazing." I said.

I could almost hear him smile.

"I'm glad you liked it my love." He said happily.

I realized I was still on his back and tried to get down but he grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"You don't have to get down if you don't want to. Besides I don't think I would let you anyway." He said with a smile.

"Aren't I heavy my Edward?" I said and internally slapped my forehead for saying my Edward again.

"I told you Bella your as light as a feather." He said.

"Ok whatever you say." I said with a sigh.

He then grabbed my arms and spun me to the front so he could look at my eyes and I wrapped my arms around my neck.

"Your sure your okay?" He asked me with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Yes I'm fine." I said smile.

"Ok." He said staring into my eyes.

I think I got lost in them for a little while but I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Edward do you know what's happening to us." I asked softly.

He snapped out of our trance and smiled a little bit.

"Well Bella as I told you I'm a vampire and vampires always have someone who is their other half. Their soul mates. We call them our mates. You my Bella are my mate. I have never heard of a vampire and human mating but its obviously possible. When we first saw each other everything kind of melted away and now and forever you are the center of my world. I would do anything for you and I love you Bella...so much." He said in his velvety voice.

Wow that's a lot to take in but it made perfect sense. That immediate pull toward each other and the electricity I felt when we touched.

"So that means your my mate too?" I asked softly.

I hoped he was because I wanted him to be mine...forever.

Maybe I'll get a shirt that says "Bella's Property" on it and make him wear it everyday.

"Of course my Bella. I'm all yours." He said with a smile.

"So are you my...boyfriend. I mean what will we tell Charlie?" I said blushing for some reason.

"Well I hope I'm much more than a boyfriend but yes I guess that's what we could tell them." He said his lips twitching.

"Yes Edward your much more than a boyfriend." I said grinning.

"Good." He said grinning back.

"Bella would you like get something to eat?" He said as he sat me down.

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling.

I realized that we were in front of the car and didn't want to let go of his hand.

"You won't feel any pain I promise." He said. It was like he could read my mind.

"I'm worried about you not me." I said looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine my love." He said sincerely.

"On three." I said.

He nodded and just like that we were seated in the with him holding my hand.

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

As he started the car I thought about how different my life would be.

I was so happy I had found him. He was my everything from now on and I loved him with my whole life.

It was amazing knowing he felt the same for me.

I couldn't wait to go back to school and show him off to my classmates.

I guess that was pretty selfish but I wanted every girl to know he was mine.

Whoa where did this side come from? I didn't know I could be so possessive.

Before I had time to dwell on the matter we pulled into the parking lot of Forks Diner.

My mate got out of the car and was holding my hand in record time.

I looked around to see if anyone saw us but everything seemed fine.

He opened the door for me and we sat in the back away from everyone.

"What do you want to eat love?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered from how close he was to me.

"You." I blurted out and blushed harder than I had before. I wish I could crawl under the floor and die.

He looked like he was going to say something but the waiter came just in time. Saved by the bell...sort of.

"Welcome to Forks Diner hun. What would you like today." The waiter...Jen said. She bent over some showing off her cleavage.

"Um we'll have two number 2's and a coke please. Is that alright _my _Edward?" I said sweetly looking at him.

"Yes that's fine love." He said. I could see his lips twitching as he tried to hold in a smile.

"Well alright, just holler if you need anything sugar...anything." Jen said. Looks like she didn't get my message.

Before I could say anything she walked away swinging her hips back and forth.

I crossed my arms and was sure my face was red with anger.

How dare she flirt with **MY **Edward. Who did she think she was.

Whoa, looks like possessive Bella has made a appearance.

"Edward is it normal for me to feel...um possessive of you?" I asked softly.

"Yes it is my Bella. Don't feel embarrassed because I am the same about you." He said seriously.

I smiled at him but before I could respond the waiter came.

"Here's your order handsome." She said completely ignoring me.

Then Edward surprised me and gave me a long kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you...Jen." He said glancing at her name tag and looking back at me.

She walked away looking like a wounded dog and I couldn't help but laugh.

I kissed Edward right on his cheek and grinned at him. He looked at me for a little while with his mouth open. Maybe I could dazzle him also.

My stomach growled interrupting our little bubble and we both chuckled.

"Eat love." He said gently smiling.

* * *

When I finished eating I sat back and snuggled into his side. He put his arm around me and I knew in that moment I was home.

For so long I had been wondering where my home would be. I never really felt at home with Renee.

I had just gotten to Charlie's and I didn't really feel secure yet but with my Edward I knew he was where I wanted to be.

"You ready to go love?" He asked softly.

I looked out of the window and saw school was out.

I nodded and he reluctantly let go of me so I could slide out.

As we were walking out of the diner I saw the waitress smile at Edward and did a call me sign.

You have got to be kidding me. I realized that I would have to deal with this a lot.

I mean Edward is like Adonis reincarnated and every girl would kill to have him but he was all mine.

We got into the car without trouble and I wondered where we would go now.

"My Edward where are we going now?" I asked turning in my seat so I could look at him easily.

"Well since school is out I thought I could take you home and I could maybe meet your father." He said looking at me with a small smile.

Oh yeah I forgot about Charlie. What would we tell him.

Hey Dad this is my boyfriend Edward. We just met today and he's my soul mate. I know what your thinking we Dad I just met him today but I love him. Oh did I mention we ditched school?

Yeah I don't think so.

"Maybe you could be my study partner who came over to watch a movie and study?" I said.

"That's a great idea. I don't think coming home with your boyfriend on the first day would be a good idea." He said smiling.

"No I don't think so. We could start off as study partners then you could ask me out on a date." I said. I blushed realizing I basically asked him to take me out.

"That sounds perfect. I was going to take you on a date anyways." He said grinning.

"I hope we won't have to wait long to tell him." I murmured.

"As long as you wan't love." He said.

"How about a week." I said. I could live through that...right?

"Whatever you want my Bella."

When he said that we pulled in front of my house.

We both sighed at the same time.

Charlie wasn't home yet but my truck was here.

"How did my truck get here?" I asked my mate.

"My sister Alice bought it here." He said like it was nothing.

"How did she get my key?" I said checking my pocket.

I then realized I must of dropped them when I started walking toward my Edward.

"She has her ways." He said grinning.

"Well love I think we'd better get out." He said.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to face the world.

"Because you dad's coming." He uttered.

We'll see how this goes...

* * *

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! How did you like this chapter. How about Edward and Bella's little kiss on the cheek. Do you want their first kiss to be early or later. Fast or long? How about Edward meeting Charlie so soon. Let me know by (drum roll) reviewing lol. Please please pleaseee review. I love you guys and please review :) Until next time...


	9. Chapter 8

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 8 (EPOV)

* * *

As we entered my Bella's house I wondered how this would turn out.

I didn't want to let go of my Bella and leave her in the hands of another man, even if it was her farther.

I truly was realizing how protective I was becoming of my mate.

I hoped I would be able to contain myself from ripping off the heads of those children at school...especially Mike Newton.

When I was in the parking lot at Forks High his thoughts were filled about how beautiful my mate is.

I really hoped I didn't kill him...maybe.

"Edward I'm nervous." My Bella said softly.

"Everything will be fine love." I said.

Before she could say anything back we heard the front door open.

"Bells?" Charlie said gruffly.

"In here Dad." she said.

You could see the surprise on his face when he saw me with my hands intertwined with Bella's.

Bella saw what he was looking at and on impulse drew her hand away from mine.

I waited for the pain to come but I didn't feel it...well I did but it was bearable.

I looked at her as she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

I turned back to Charlie and held my hand out.

"Hello Chief Swan." I said politely.

When his hand touched mine it felt like someone had electrocuted my hand...not the kind I felt with Bella.

Bella growled at him and he took his hand away the same time I did.

I stared at Bella and she cleared her throat with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Did my Bella just...growl?

I would definitely talk to Carlisle when I got home.

"What the-" Charlie began but Bella cut him off.

"So Dad this is Edward Cullen and we were going to study and maybe watch a movie, do you want some dinner I could make some fish or steak or whatever you want." Bella said in one breath.

"Uh yeah sure." He said looking at me with a look of confusion.

"Well I'll go get my backpack out of my car. Come with me Edward."

She didn't wait for my answer but grabbed my hand and pulled me to her truck.

"Edward what's going on?" She said once we were outside by her truck.

"I don't know love. I'll talk to Carlisle when I go home." I said.

She whimpered when I said go home.

"Don't worry love we'll find a way." I said cupping her cheek.

She leaned into my touch and nodded.

She opened her truck door and got her backpack out.

"Well lets go." She said walking to the door.

I opened the door for her and we found Charlie watching ESPN.

Honestly I wasn't a big fan of sports but if that was the way to my love's dad I would endure through it.

"Edward you wanna sit down and study." Bella said.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Dad were just going to study in the kitchen." Bella yelled.

He mumbled a yes engrossed in the T.V.

My Bella grabbed my hand and sat down in the chair next to me.

She intertwined our hands under the table and rested them in her lap.

When she did I felt a sense of...contemptuousness.

It was strange how the first time I wasn't touching Bella I felt an agonizing pain but this time it was just a dull ache.

As I was thinking more on the matter my phone buzzed signaling I had a text message.

I took it out and saw it was from Alice.

_Hello my newly mated brother! When you and Bella are done "studying" tell Charlie your sister wants Bella to spend a night at the house and that you'll have her back after school tomorrow. He'll be a little apprehensive but he'll come around. Tell Bella I said hi and can't wait to meet her! By the way Carlisle will answer all your questions. I love you brother! Oh by the way your welcome ;)._

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my sisters enthusiasm.

"What?" Bella asked.

"My sister Alice is very excited to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Bella how would you feel about meeting my family and spending a night at my house?" I asked.

She gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life.

"I would love to." She said happily.

"Wait how will we get Charlie to agree?" She asked sadly.

"Don't worry I have everything under control." I said reassuringly cupping her cheek.

"You better." She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the book and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

About half an hour later I decided it was time to ask Charlie if Bella could spend a night.

I told Bella my plan and she agreed that it would work.

When I got to the living room he was still watching ESPN.

"Uh Dad can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

He finally removed his eyes from the screen and looked at me and Bella.

"Sure Bells." He said slowly.

"Um well I met this really nice girl named Alice Cullen...Edward's sister and we hit it off pretty quickly. Uh do you think maybe I could spend a night at her house tonight?" She said.

"Uh I don't know Bells isn't it kind of soon to be...you know spending a night and doing...girly things together?" He said.

"Well I know it is but she's the first friend I've had in a while and she's really nice...please Dad." She said putting the puppy dog eyes for the full effect.

_"I'm a sucker for those eyes."_Charlie said in his thoughts.

"Sure Bells but I want you back tomorrow after school alright?" He said gruffly.

"Of course Dad, thank you so much." She said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." He said turning back to the T.V.

"Well I'll go pack my stuff. You wanna come Edward?" She said without thinking.

"Sur-." I began to say but was cut off by Charlie.

"Actually I would like to have a little talk with Edward." He said trying to install fear in me.

"Oh...ok well I'll be back." She said looking at me with worry.

I just smiled at her and shooed her away towards the stairs.

As she was walking up the stairs that ache came back but not the full pain.

"Have a seat Edward." He said.

I sat down on the couch and wondered how this would go.

"Now I see how you look at my baby girl and I know that look. Now son if you do anything that breaks her heart so help me God I will shred you to pieces. As long as you have good intentions toward my baby girl we'll get along just fine." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes of course sir." I said.

"Alright then." He said gruffly.

Bella came downstairs with a duffle bag and her purse.

"I'm ready." Bella said smiling.

I got up at the same time as Charlie did and we walked to the door.

I grabbed her duffle bag and smiled at her while she rolled her eyes.

"Well bye Daddy I'll see you tomorrow after school." Bella said smiling at Charlie.

"Alright be safe Bells. Edward take care of my baby girl." Charlie said.

"Will do sir." I said.

"You can stop with the sir and call me Charlie." He said.

"Charlie." I said with a smile and nod.

"Bye Dad." Bella said walking to the car.

"Bye." He said before shutting the door.

* * *

We pulled up to the house and I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken.

"Everything alright love?" I said.

"Yeah it's just what if your family doesn't you know...like me?" She said looking at me worry in her eyes.

"Wait so your worried about my family not liking you instead of being aware that your going into a house of vampires?" I asked disbelief lacing my voice.

She simply nodded, my mate truly was amazing.

"Don't worry my Bella they'll love you. I know it." I said smiling.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No." She said while getting out of the car.

I used my vampire speed to help her out of the car and grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand away to straighten her clothes and that's when two things happened.

I heard Alice scream no and then the pain was back even worst than before.

I heard Bella gasp and she fell to the ground while I fell to my knees.

Alice was next to us in an instant and put our hands together.

Just like that everything was fine and the pain was gone.

All I heard was Alice's thoughts of how pretty Bella was and how she couldn't wait to go shopping for her and Bella's gasps for air.

How Alice was thinking about shopping at this time I couldn't figure out.

I got up and pulled my Bella into my arms.

"Are you alright my love?" I asked.

"Yeah just give me a second." She said still breathing heavily.

After a couple of seconds I took her inside for it was dark and chilly for a human.

As I walked into the house I was bombarded by the thoughts of my family.

_"Cool I have a new sister!" _Emmett said.

_"Why is everyone so concerned about her." _Rosalie's snobby thoughts came.

I couldn't help myself so I growled at her.

No one was to insult my mate.

_"Oh my she's beautiful. Is she ok Edward?" _Esme thought concerned for my Bella.

I simply nodded at her and smiled.

_"Edward I have to go I don't want to do anything I'll regret." _Jasper thought to me and took off toward the back door to hunt.

_"I'll go with him. Everything will be fine Edward." _Said Alice.

_"Edward we need to talk." _Carlisle said.

I made a beeline to his office and sat down in a chair with Bella in my lap.

"Carlisle." I greeted.

"Edward." He said back.

"This is my mate Bella. Bella this is Carlisle my "father"." I said putting quotations around father.

"Hello." My mate said softly.

"Hello Bella. I'm sure you both have many questions and I will answer as many as I can." He said.

"Why do we feel pain when were not touching?" I asked eager.

He chuckled before explaining.

"There has been only one other mating bond between a human and vampire recorded in our history. I have gotten a lot of information from Alice on how you two are mate wise. In the other recording of this happening it states that they also felt pain when not in contact. Now Alice told me you didn't feel pain while at Bella's house. That is because you two had been touching for a while, therefore you were _recharged."_

"What do you mean recharged." I said confused.

"It's kind of like a phone. You have to charge it in order for it to have power. Same with you and your mate. You and Bella's bond is much stronger than regular bonds. There is a glow that is around both of you and I've never seen that before. As for the pain when not in contact you have to have touched for a while in order to not feel pain. There will always be a dull ache but it won't be as painful." Carlisle said.

I was going to say more but Bella's soft snores drifted through the room.

I forgot about a humans needs like sleep. She was probably exhausted from the busy day we've had.

_"Take her to your room Edward. We'll talk more tomorrow." _Carlisle told me.

I nodded and was in my room in a flash.

I noticed a note was sitting on the newly bought bed.

_Here's a bed for Bella,  
Everything will work out tomorrow at school!  
Love, Alice._

I reminded myself to thank her when she got back from hunting.

I gently laid my Bella down but she woke up and smiled at me then turned red.

"Oh my gosh Edward I am so sorry I fell asleep on you." She said blushing.

"It's alright love. Today has been long and you need to rest for school tomorrow." I said.

She groaned and I was immediately at alert.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes love." I said chuckling after calming down.

"Well ok. I'll go get my duffle bag from downstairs." She said starting to stand up.

Before she could take a step I had her scooped up in my arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea love." I said smiling.

I ran downstairs grabbed the duffle bag and came back up.

I sat her down and she looked at me while I looked at her.

"How are we going to do this?" She said softly.

"We should have enough "power" for me to turn around and let you get dressed." I said.

"You do but you have to go quick." Alice's chipper voice came from behind the door.

I must be really focused on Bella to not know Alice was back from hunting.

"Ok Alice says we do but you have to go quickly." I said hoping she wouldn't feel any pain.

She nodded and got all her stuff out.

"One, two, three." I counted.

I turned around and could hear her removing clothing and putting on clothing.

"Done." She said.

She looked beautiful in her gray shorts and long sleeve purple shirt.

I had her in the bed pressed tightly against me.

Surprisingly so she didn't say she was cold but I asked her anyway.

"Aren't you cold love?" I asked.

"No I feel warm actually." She said already going to sleep.

I smiled

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my Edward." She said before drifting away to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to but I've been really busy. So did you like Edward and Charlie's little talk. How about Bella spending a night at Edwards house. When do you guys want there first kiss to be? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you guys! Until we meet again...


	10. Chapter 9

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 9 (BPOV)

* * *

"Get up Bella." I said mentally.

Usually I would be eager to get out of bed because I didn't want to have anymore nightmares.

I would toss and turn all night and would get about 3 hours of sleep but today I felt different...alive.

I didn't want move but I knew I had school today and I couldn't miss another day.

When I finally made the decision to get up I felt an electric tingle go up and down my arm.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in.

This defiantly was not my room. That's when I noticed the bed I was in was much more comfortable than my own bed.

I turned my head and was captivated by the most gorgeous golden eyes I have ever seen.

"Edward." I breathed out.

"Good morning my love." He said in his mesmerizing voice.

"Your real." I said quietly.

"I hope I am." He said smirking.

I hit his chest playfully and he chuckled.

It was amazing how comfortable I was with him and how quickly he had become my world.

"As much as I hate to say this we should get ready for school love." He said. My heart fluttering whenever he called me love.

I sighed but nodded my consent anyway.

"Do we have enough um..juice for us to get ready and get through school?" I asked not knowing what to call our "situation".

"Yes we do love. We were touching for more than 7 hours therefore we have more than enough to last the day." He said.

"Ok." I said and scooted out of bed.

I got up and tried to tame my bed hair but it was useless. I put it in a messy bun on top of my head and grabbed my bag.

As I started on my way to the bathroom I noticed Edward leaning against his dresser watching me intently.

"What?" I asked checking my face to make sure there was no drool.

"Nothing your just beautiful." He said smiling.

"Your not so bad yourself handsome." I said. Once again where was this confidence coming from?

He chuckled and I smiled at him and shook my hand and went to the bathroom.

I shut the door and leaned against it and smiled.

I was so..happy. I always thought I was happy but I realized I was always content. Fine with what I had.

Now I was happy, overjoyed that I had found my soul mate.

I got dressed in a blue lace quarter sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and my chucks.

I was glad I packed one of my nice shirts instead of my t-shirt and sweater.

I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror and actually admitted I looked...cute.

I walked out and saw the most beautiful sight in the universe.

Edward was just grabbing his shirt and I got a full view of his gorgeous and muscled back.

He put his shirt on and turned around looking at me with a furrowed brows.

That's when I noticed my arms were open inviting him to me and I was whimpering.

Next thing I knew he was pulling me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I rested my face in the crook of his neck and took a long whiff of his addictive smell.

I noticed he was doing the same while I was...purring?

I didn't know what was going on or why I couldn't stop..uhm..purring but it felt good.

It felt amazing to be this close to him and to have him embracing me.

I moved my hand from his neck into his hair and lightly scratched it.

He must've liked it because he started to purr louder.

I laughed and he looked at me with a smile and kissed my forehead.

We continued like this until we calmed down from...our little display of affection.

Before we could say anything about our...'moment' there was a loud knock on the door.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen if you don't get your butt downstairs in 5 minuets so help me God I-" I guessed it was Alice.

"Alice calm down we'll be down in a few minuets." He said.

Yep it was defiantly Alice.

Edward grabbed my hand and did the crazy sign with his free hand.

I giggled while he opened the door and we walked out into the real world.

I noticed what he was wearing for the first time and was once again taken aback at how gorgeous he looked.

He was sort of wearing the same thing as yesterday which consisted of a white t-shirt, black jeans, black vans, and a black leather jacket.

"Oh wait I forgot my jacket." I said tugging him back towards the room.

He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes and gave me the jacket.

"Silly Bella I don't get cold love." He said smiling.

"Oh well ok then thanks for the jacket." I said putting it on and reveling in his intoxicating smell.

"Anything for you love." He said once again kissing my forehead.

When we got outside and to the car I noticed all of Edwards "siblings" were gone.

"My Edward where are the others?" I asked as we got settled into the car.

"They took Rosalie's car today." He said.

I nodded and took his hand over the console, having an urge to touch him.

He smiled his lopsided smile and my heart fluttered and I wondered how he could have such a strong effect on me.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School and I prayed that everything would be okay.

Edward got out of the car and came over to open my door.

I grabbed his out stretched hand and he wrapped his arm around me while pulling me to him.

It was like the whole school no the whole town suddenly stopped and everyone watched us as we walked into the office to get our schedules.

We got our schedules and we were happily delighted to see our schedules were exactly the same.

I looked at him for an answer and he simply said "Alice".

As we walked into the building all the girls were either glaring at me or drooling over Edward.

I couldn't blame them because I'm pretty sure I would be doing the same thing.

As we went to our first class Edward went to the back of the room where there were two seats.

I had to have my slip signed by each teacher and introduce myself which I was NOT excited about.

"Class settle down." said. "We have a new student so I want you to be respectful to her and pay attention when she tells us about herself."

He nodded to me and I stepped forward.

"Um hi I'm Bella Swan. I moved here from Phoenix and um yeah." I said.

"Thank you Miss Swan, you may take a seat now." He said smiling but all I had in mind was getting to my safe harbor...which was Edward.

I nodded and went to sit next to Edward.

I noticed that the chairs were scooted as close together and I smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

I think I could and would have died right there.

If I reacted like this every time he kissed my cheek what would I do when he actually kissed my lips?

I didn't know what I would do but I found myself wanting his lips on mine more and more each time I thought of it.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my air.

I turned my head and smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you." I said. I didn't like to say I love you too because it sounded to forced.

He smiled at me and went back to twirling my hair around his finger.

I didn't know how the rest of the day would go but I knew as long as I had Edward with me everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I was kind of sad that I didn't get many reviews but hey take what you get and don't have a fit. Anywho how did you like this chapter. What about Edward and Bella's "moment"? How do you think the rest of the school day is going to go? When do you think their first kiss will be? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love all of you and I'm sorry for taking foreverrrr to update. I'll really try to get on top of that. Don't forget to review ;) Until next time...  
**


	11. Chapter 10

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 10 (EPOV)

* * *

Oh how I love my Bella.

It was amazing how strong my feelings were for her.

I still was coming to terms with the fact that I had a beautiful woman next to me who I called my mate.

So this is what it feels like to be in love.

The feeling of absolutely positively bliss coursed through my body at the thought of love.

_"My God Edward way to channel your inner girl sheesh." _I told myself mentally.

Before I could take away my man-card the bell rang signalling the end of class.

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked to our class.

I actually didn't mind being at Forks High, until the thought of stupid teenage boy's thoughts assaulted my mind.

_"Whoa the new girl is smokin!" _A boy named Mike said.

I growled lowly and restrained myself from hurting this stupid child.

_"Why is she holding hands with "untouchable Cullen" _The snotty thoughts of Lauren Mallory said.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

After what seemed to be an eternity we finally made it to our next class.

_"Wow if I could only get her alone I would show he what a real man can do." _The thoughts of Jacob Black said.

After that I knew it would be a long day.

* * *

Finally it was time for gym.

I was happy because after this there would only be one more class.

I got changed and went back inside.

The sight I saw before me was absolutely magnificent.

My beautiful Bella was clad in a Forks High t-shirt, basketball shorts, and chucks almost identical to my outfit.

She was currently sitting in the back on the bleachers by herself waiting for me.

_"Edward."_ a beautiful voice said.

I looked at my love and saw her looking at me.

_"Edward." _The voice said to me.

_"Bella?" _I said with my eyebrows scrunched together.

_"Edward can you hear me?" _She said.

_"Bella is that you?" _I asked shocked that I could hear her voice in my head.

_"Yeah its me. What going on?" _She said looking at me with confusion.

I realized that I was still standing at the entrance door soaking in her creamy looking legs and finally went to sit next to my love.

The electricity increased around us and I instantly felt at ease.

I smiled at her and I put my arm around her shoulders loosely.

She smiled at me and snuggled up close to me.

_"So you can hear my voice love?" _I asked her.

_"Yeah and I love it._ She said with a smile. I smirked back at her and kissed her cheek.

I sighed internally. I don't think I'll ever get used to the silky feeling of her skin.

_"But we didn't hear each others voice yesterday, why is today different?" _She said looking down where the gym teacher talked about useless nonsense.

_"I don't know love. Did you do anything different today?" _I asked

_"Well when you were over by the entrance door I wished you could hear my voice. Then I heard you." _She said.

_"Hmm. That's interesting." _I said shrugging at her.

She shrugged at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

_"I love you Edward." _She said.

_"And I you my Bella." _I said kissing her forehead.

* * *

I was leaning against the door waiting for Bella to change out of her gym clothes.

I really don't understand why the coach made us change when we did nothing physical.

I wonder where Bella was.

I turned the corner and went to stand by the girls locker room door.

I heard murmuring around the next corner and heard Bella's voice.

"Can you please leave me alone." I heard Bella say.

"Come on Bella you know you want me." I heard a boy's voice say.

I was instantly next to her side and saw the Jacob Black had his arms on either side of Bella's head and was leaning toward her lips.

I pushed him away and put Bella behind me.

It was taking everything in me not to rip this boy to pieces.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I felt Bella grab the back of my shirt tightly and bury her head in my back.

"Oh uh n-no, I w-was just saying hi." He said looking like he'd pee in his pants.

What a coward, how dare he try to do anything to my mate without her permission.

"Listen up Black, don't come near her again. If you do you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" I spit out trying my hardest not to do something I would regret...who am I kidding I wouldn't regret it.

I was going to do something to him when I felt tears soak through my shirt.

What am I thinking?

I'll deal with Black later but right now I need to take care of my Bella.

"Go." I said.

He ran down the hall and left the school.

I turned around and hugged Bella close to my body.

"Shh Bella it's okay love. I'm right here." I said hopefully soothing her.

She held on to me tighter as I slowly walked us to the car.

The parking lot was empty other than my siblings looking at me with worry.

I nodded to them and gently put Bella in the passenger seat.

I squatted down and gently tucked some stray hair behind her hair.

Bella had stopped crying and was looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what love?" I asked.

"I just cried...for the millionth time since yesterday and I'm...sorry." She said softly looking down embarrassed.

"Bella don't be embarrassed love. It's fine okay?" I said gently.

"Okay." She said.

"Wanna go someplace I know you'll feel better at." I said.

She smiled at me.

"The meadow."

* * *

Bella was laying beside me on the grass with her head on my chest.

She was breathing softly and looking out into the forest.

All of a sudden she was sitting up with her legs crossed looking nervous.

"Is there anything wrong love?" I asked her. Sitting up as well.

"Well its just..I..um..I just want you..to-" I cut her off and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and that was all I needed.

I crashed my lips onto hers and the feelings I felt were overwhelming.

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closer but it was never enough.

Bella put her legs on both sides of my lap and pulled away gasping for breath.

"Sorry love, I forgot about the oxygen situation." I said kissing her neck.

She laughed softly and grabbed my head and put her lips back on mine.

Her lips on mine felt like Heaven.

Soft to hard, vampire to human, mate to mate.

I loved her so much it hurt.

She truly was my everything and more.

Before I could think more about how much I loved her I was pulled back to Bella when I felt her grind against my groin.

Oh. God.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy but I hope this chapter is a good of enough apology. So what did you guys think about Jacob and Edwards little confrontation? I am a JACOB HATER SO IF YOU LOVE JACOB THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Just to clear up some questions I keep getting. Edward and Bella are virgins. They haven't slept with anyone yet. So did you like the kiss? What about Edward saying Oh God at the end? Was the kiss detailed enough? Would you like a date or more time alone for them on the next chapter? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 11 (BPOV)

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Edward...lips...kiss...mind blowing...so good.

I pulled away reluctantly for a few gasps of air before connecting my lips to his glorious mouth.

I sighed once I kissed him again...everything felt so right here.

Me straddling his lap with my arms around his neck and his cold strong hands on my back.

I hoped this moment never ended but because of my stupid humanity I had to break the kiss once more for oxygen.

I rested my head against the crook of his neck to calm my breathing while tightening my arms around his neck.

I placed small kisses and pecks all over his neck while he slowly laid us down on the grass.

I looked at his face and was almost blinded by his beauty and smile.

"Oh how I love you my beautiful Bella."

"And I you Edward." I said repeating what he said earlier.

I laid my head back down on his chest enjoying our little cocoon of happiness until I felt Edward tense and growl under me.

"Whats wrong love?" I asked putting my hand in his hair knowing it would calm him from whatever he was aggravated about.

"Tanya." He said with a growl standing us up and putting me behind him.

Tanya? Who the hell was Tany-

"Eddie there you are. I've been looking for you for ages." A sickly sweet voice said.

Eddie? Who is this chick and how did she find us.

I peeked from behind Edward and was met with a model like woman.

She was tall and slender with strawberry hair that shined in the sun. Her skin was pale like Edward's and she was wearing a barely there skirt with a tank top, a leather jacket and death traps...also known as heels.

"Tanya what are you doing here." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Me and my family came to visit. Aren't you glad to see me Eddie?" Tanya said.

"Do not call me Eddie. And no I'm not glad to see you because you just interrupted me and my mate."

"Your mate?" She said crossing her arms.

I decided to make my present known and stepped from behind Edward and put my arm around his waist while he pulled me closer to him.

"Really Eddie? That's your mate? You could do so much bette-"

"Do not insult my mate Tanya Denali." Edward said in a cold voice. His eyes turning a shade darker.

"Its okay Edward." I said.

"Hello Tanya I'm Bella, Edward's mate?" I said smiling at how her eyes fell when I told her I was Edward's mate.

"Eddie don't you wanna take a walk with me?" She said holding her hand out.

Who did this chick think she was?

Edward is my mate and obviously I have to stake my claim.

I turned around in Edwards arms and wrapped my arms around him and did the boldest thing I could think of that would show this Tanya he was mine.

I crashed my lips onto his and put my hands in his hair. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and deepen the kiss.

I pulled away breathless and heard him chuckle while I turned toward Tanya.

"Well it was nice meeting you Tanya but I believe me and MY mate are rather busy." I said smiling at her and tugged Edward's hand toward the opposite direction.

Tanya's face was priceless...if only I had a camera.

When we were almost back to the car I glanced a look at Edward and was met with a cocky smirk on his face.

I turned fully and was swept off my feet...literally.

"Edward I can walk." I said with a giggle.

"Well love I think I should carry you for at LEAST a month after the wonderful show you put on." He said chuckling.

"So you didn't mind that I basically molested you?" I said blushing for my former boldness was currently gone.

"Well if you molest me in that kind of way please feel free to do that any time." He said smirking.

I shook my head as we got into the car and drove back to town.

* * *

I flattened out my dress nervously waiting for my Edward.

It had been a week since I met my soul mate and I couldn't be happier.

I had told Charlie about me and Edward and he surprisingly took it well.

"Well I suspected it for a while but if he does anything out of line tell me and I'll shoot him." Charlie's words not mine.

_"I'm here love." _I heard Edward say mentally to me.

I walked down stairs in my blue lace dress with my black wedges.

Edward knew I loved him to death if I was wearing any kind of shoe with height.

I saw Edward's back was turned away from me and heard Charlie's voice.

"Hi." I said slightly clearing my throat.

I was immensely glad I was on flat surface because I'm pretty sure I would've fell down the stairs.

Yep...Edward was THAT handsome.

He had on a blue button down, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black blazer.

I smiled at him when he reached for my hand and twirled me around.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella." He said kissing my cheek.

I blushed when Charlie cleared his throat, I completely forgot he was right next to us.

"Well you kids have fun. Be sure to have Bella back by 11:30 alright young man." Charlie said trying to be strict but I could see in his eyes he wasn't really worried.

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"Have a good time Bells." Said Charlie.

"Thanks Dad." I said then proceeded to drag Edward out of the front door and into the car.

"Sorry about that...you know my dad can be a little...overprotective." I said flailing my arms around for emphasis.

"I would be like that to if I was your father love. It should be sin to look as beautiful as you." He while looking directly at my eyes.

"Edward stop trying to make me blush." I said of course while blushing.

"Mission accomplished." I heard him mutter and playfully swatted his arm.

He grinned at me and pulled out of the driveway.

Oh how I love my Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been so hectic lately. Anywho what did you think of this chapter? Was it everything you dreamed of? LOL So Tanya has made her first of many appearances. What a whore! LOL Did you like feisty Bella? I love her! What do you want there first date to be like? Do you wanna have it be completely fluff or I could have Bella get ambushed by some guys or something? Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW. GET ME UP TO 100 GUYS PWEASE! I love you guys to death your reviews make my day. See you soon...  
**


	13. Chapter 12

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 12 (EPOV)

* * *

"Bella stop fretting you look beautiful love." I said rubbing her leg under the table.

Except for a glance she completely ignored me and went back to her make-up thingy/mirror.

"Edward _obviously _you don't understand the mind of a women so shhh." She said smirking at me.

I leaned closer to her knowing that my breath "dazzled" her.

"Well my beautiful Bella why don't you teach me." I said smirking as I watched her eyes widen.

Before she could say anything the waitress came to take her orders and I leaned back with a wink.

She let out a gush of air as she sat back in her chair and tried to give me the evil eye but failed miserably.

This would defiantly be an amusing night.

* * *

"Oh Edward can we please go to the bookstore?" Bella said jutting out her bottom lip.

I growled at her playfully, "You are relentless woman."

She smiled at me and dragged me to the book store.

You see me and my love had been arguing about her going to the bookstore.

I thought it wasn't a smart idea because it was quite chilly and I didn't want her to get a cold but no she just has to go in there because the books were "calling" her name.

They won't be calling your name when your sick.

But of course I couldn't resist her long and bought her the book she wanted which she hated.

I don't know why but she had this resentment toward me buying her anything.

Well she'll have to get used to it because my Bella would defiantly be spoiled.

I decided to take a short cut which involved a dark alley.

I felt Bella shiver and put her arm around my waist.

Being the protective mate I am I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Cheese ball." She said.

"You know that's why you love me." I said smirking at her.

"Only half of it my love." She said smiling at me and even kissed me.

Life was seriously good in these moments.

_"UGH...head...pain...where..J__im_." I heard the fragments of a mind.

I decided to look more into this person and saw he had quite a history.

I growled lowly so Bella hopefully wouldn't hear but she didn't miss a beat when it came to me.

"Edward whats wrong?" She said her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing my love let's go to the car." I said turning us around so we could be around citizens.

It's not like I was afraid of this disgusting guy but I didn't want my Bella to see me not in my right mind.

_"Jesus Christ...where the heck is Tim...ugh pain killers...home."_ Another guy said.

Apparently he was the person the other guy was looking for and he was coming in our direction.

If I tried to go the other way then we would run into this Tim guy and that couldn't happen.

He could not see my Bella or else...well lets just say some things would happen that I would regret in the morning.

"Edward what's going on." Bella said my anxiety probably coming of in waves affecting her.

Jesus why did I stop walking they were too close now to run.

I held Bella closer to me and hid her behind me.

I felt her grip the back of my jacket and realized something.

I'm scaring her.

God I have really go to work on the whole protecting and COMFORTING your mate aspect.

I turned around quickly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey everything will be fine my love. You have nothing to worry about okay?" I asked tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

She nodded and smiled at me before I heard a voice.

"Well now if this isn't sweet?" The guy Tim said.

I put my mate on the other side of me and tried to walk past.

I tried being a good person...or vampire but no he had to put his hands on my Bella.

All hell was about to break loose.

Three things happened at once.

Tim fell to the ground shaking and Bella let out a blood curling scream.

I grabbed her before she fell to the ground and pulled her close.

I heard her sobbing and pulling me toward her with surprising strength.

"Shh Bella it's okay I have you." I said trying to stay calm and be comforting to her.

But on the inside I was on the brink of losing it myself.

I didn't know what was happening but I needed it to stop or...well I don't know what would happen.

But for now I needed to get Bella back to the car.

In a matter of seconds we were back to the car and I was buckling her in.

She had stopped sobbing and I watched as her eyes fluttered closed with a last word.

"Edward."

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE! I'm reallllly sorry about that please don't kill me or there defiantly won't be another chapter and we don't want that right? Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews! I was kinda disappointed that there were only a couple but I loved them all! Sooooo what did you think? I feel like this chapter was a little crappy lol. I've had a serious case of writers block. So I know I asked you guys if you wanted this to be fluff or not and most of you said fluff but I didn't anyway...sorry? LOL Anyway what's happening to Bella and Edward. Don't worry after I explain what happened we'll go back to la la land where there's cotton candy and rainbows LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME! I 3 you guys! TTYL...**


	14. Chapter 13

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 13 (BPOV)

* * *

I was in complete darkness...where am I?

"Bella...love can you hear me." I heard Edward's velvety voice wash over me.

"Edward?" I said.

I was surprised at how dry my voice sounded.

Geez could someone please get me a cup of water.

"She wants water." I heard a voice say...Alice I think.

"I'll get her some." I heard Edward say.

"No." I croaked out.

I didn't want him to leave...well honestly I wished he was glued to my side forever but Edward said it was technically impossible.

Screw logic.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Edward asked me to open my eyes.

Oh well that explains why I'm in darkness.

I opened my eyes and was met with a strange sight.

Almost the whole family was leaning over the couch I was laying on.

If I didn't know them well I would think they were going to attack me with their intense gazes.

"Hi guys." I said smiling slightly at them.

They all exhaled a breath and smiled back at me.

"Oh Bella were so glad your okay." Esme said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked confused.

"Bella love what do you remember?" Edward asked.

"Um well we left the restaurant, went to the bookstore, and I remember walking down a dark alley...then I don't remember anything else." I said looking at them.

"Well when we were walking down the alley some drunk guys showed up and I was to wrapped up in you that I didn't notice in time that they were coming toward us." Edward said.

"They already had us trapped so I decided to wait for them. Long story short on of the guys touched you and he fell to the ground and you fainted." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Well why did that happen?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Bella, do you remember the way you reacted toward Charlie when I touched him?" I nodded.

"I felt this sense of possessiveness come over me and I...growled." I said blushing at my past behavior.

Edward nodded at me before continuing.

"Well that's kind of what happened at the alley. He touched you and fell to the ground because your body can only handle my touch. Your body is hyper aware of everything around it. Because our bond is still very fresh I can only touch you and you I. I think the reason why your fainted was because you were already afraid. So the shock of everything that was happening plus your detest to other people's touch, the 'sting' as I like to call it was magnified." He said in all one breath.

"So basically we can't touch anyone except each other and when were in fear the 'sting' is magnified." I said looking at them all for confirmation.

Edward smiled at me before nodding.

"I guess I could have put it that way." He said.

Everyone chuckled a little before separating with their respective mates leaving us completely alone.

"Are you tired love?" Edward asked while nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Mhhm." Was my only reply before I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was in our room on the bed with my love laying next to me.

I started to scoot away so I could go get dressed for bed but as soon as I moved some I was pulled back to Edward.

I giggled when I realized what was happening.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella." He said back.

"Edward I have to go change for bed." I said smiling at him while tracing his Adonis like features.

"Hmm...should I let you go change or make you stay here...decisions decisions." He said pretending to think.

I laughed at his pondering facial expression.

"Well I guess I'll let you go change IF you make it quick. If you don't you might find me dead. For I can only go so long with-." He said before I cut him off.

"Okay Romeo no need to lay it on thick I think I got the message." I said smiling at him before pecking him on the lips.

I got all the things I needed from my bag and went to the bathroom.

Before I shut the door I heard Edward mumbling.

"Need...Bella..slowly...dying..ugh." Edward said pretending to gasp for breath.

I laughed so much that my sides started to hurt.

I opened the door wide so I could see him fully.

"You do realize you doing this is making me laugh and not get dressed right?" After I said that he shut his mouth nice and tight.

After I got dressed and came out to get in bed he was already in bed with a white t-shirt on and green flannel pajamas.

Me in my blue tank top and gray sleep shorts.

I got in bed and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I said before shutting my eyes and submitting myself to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Guess what! WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH. Soooo how did you like this chapter. I hoped it explained what happened in the last chapter. I am very sorry that it took me so friggin long to update. I might make it up to you guys buy posting another chapter today! Something to look forward to! Did you like the humor I put at the bottom of the chapter. What do you want to happen in the next chapter. Maybe Edward and Bella could go the beach or have a little jealously fight. You tell me what you want in reviews! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE. I love you all and will see you later!**


	15. Chapter 14

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 14 (EPOV)

* * *

"Leave us alone Alice." I growled softly trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty currently curled into my side.

I gently unraveled myself from Bella to my great distaste to deal with the evil pixie herself.

"Stop moping Edward and come downstairs now!" She said her voice getting low.

I cast one more sad look toward my Bella and sighed.

Might as well get this over with...whatever it is.

I went downstairs using my vampiric abilities and sat down next to Alice.

"What is it Alice." I said.

"Well I wanted you to know that I had a vision about Bella...and Jacob." She said looking at me warily.

Bella...Jacob...vision?

Wow I didn't think my mind could work this slow.

"What happened in the vision Alice." I said through clenched teeth.

I was already agitated because she used the word..Jacob and my Bella's name in the same sentence.

"Well that's the thing..I'm not sure what's going to happen...everything is extremely blurry, honestly its a surprise I can see anything." She said.

"I'm telling you this so you can be on guard Edward. Keep an eye on Bella just in case anything happens." Alice said.

I nodded at her while coming up with a plan so I could always keep an eye on Bella.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell that Esme already got the school to transfer you into all of Bella's classes." She said winking at me before speeding up the stairs.

I smiled to myself before saying a soft thank you to my Mother.

"Your welcome honey." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I rushed upstairs to my sleeping beauty to savor our last few hours together.

My Bella was currently curled up hugging my pillow with her face buried in it.

I smiled at the sight...she was so beautiful.

I slowly climbed in bed trying not to wake her.

"Mhm...Edward." She said her voice husky from sleep.

"Yes, my Bella?" I asked.

"I love you." She said before snuggling into my chest.

"I love you my darling." I said before closing my eyes...the only resemblance I had to sleeping.

* * *

"Bella..Bella love it's time to wake up." I said kissing her forehead gently.

"Ugh..I don't want to get up." Bella said before burying her face into my chest.

I laughed softly before continuing my coaxing.

"Me either Love but you don't want Charlie to become suspicious do you." I said.

When I mentioned the name of her father she shot up in bed with wide eyes.

"Ow...head rush." She said before looking at me through one eye.

I also sat up while chuckling softly.

"Good morning to you to." I said before kissing her cheek.

She laughed softly before grabbing my face between her hands and kissing me fully on the lips.

I got one more peck before she stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Morning my Love." Was the last thing I heard before she closed the door.

* * *

"Edward you can't be serious." Bella said through giggles.

"I am completely serious Bella. Emmett actually screamed." I said through my own chuckles.

We were currently sitting with my siblings at lunch with a very happy Bella and a very unpleasant Emmett.

Everyone was laughing now and we were attracting a lot of attention since the Cullens _never _laugh and to top it off the new girl Bella Swan was currently snuggled in my side with my arm around her.

"Oh my God Edward stop I can't breath." She said before she snorted.

I laughed even harder..she was so darn cute it should be a sin.

"Oh my God Bella did you just snort!" Emmett said while bursting into laughter.

Everyone at our table started laughing even harding.

She suddenly stopped laughing and got a horrified look on her face.

Suddenly she looked like she was about to cry and suddenly got up to run out of the cafeteria.

When she had run out I turned to my siblings and gave them the best glare I could muster before running after her.

_"Bella?"_ I said through our mental connection.

_"I need a moment Edward I'll be out soon." _She said and I heard a sniffle from the girls bathroom and stood in front of the door.

_"Bella, baby will you please come out." _I said concerned about my other half.

_"Okay I'm coming." _She said before coming out with her head down.

"Bella look at me." I said putting my finger under her chin so I could see those hypnotizing eyes.

She looked at me through her thick lashes and blushed.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't know why I did that." She said leaning her head over where my heart would be beating.

"Its okay Bella. I'm sorry for laughing at you." I said kissing the tip of her nose when she sniffed.

"Well if the roles were reversed I would probably laugh too so I have no reason to be mad." She said grinning at me softly.

I leaned in to kiss her but she jumped back when the bell rang suddenly.

"Crap Edward I forgot my books in my locker." She said her voice a little hurried.

"No need to worry my love I'll go get them." I said kissing her forehead before running down the hall.

"Thank you baby." I heard her say.

Sadly I couldn't run fast because there was a swarm of high schoolers rushing around me.

It would take me a while since our lockers were on the other side of the school.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath when I finally reached Bella's locker.

I turned away from the locker and ran quickly back to where my Love would be.

When I got there I was surprised to find her not there.

"She must've gone to class without me." I thought to myself.

But her scent was leading the opposite way of the classroom.

I sniffed the air and noticed that her scent was mingled with what smelled like a wet dog.

What is going on?

As I was walking I stopped and tugged on my hair in frustration.

"Edward." I heard someone cry.

I ran toward the sound of agony and stopped in front of the old music room.

"Shut up you stupid girl. I don't want anyone to hear us." I heard a gruff voice say.

I swung the door open quickly and nearly fell to my knees.

My Bella was on a table her shirt on the floor and Jacob Black on top of her trying to remove her bra.

"Edward." She screamed again opening her eyes.

I had never seen her eyes so full of fear.

"GET OFF OF HER!." I roared pretty sure I cracked the glass in the room.

The vile bastard jumped off her cowering into the wall before grabbing his shirt and trying to make a run for it.

When he was next to me I punched him square in the face before going into a frenzy.

Bella...Jacob..rape...kill.

As I punched him the eighth time I heard something from behind.

"Edward." She said through her sobs.

I jumped over the unconscious body whose face had thoroughly been rearranged and ran over to my Love.

"Shh baby I've got you. I'm here." I said while she struggled to get close to me.

_"Edward were going to be here as fast as we can but in order for Bella to calm down there needs to be a lot of skin contact..do it now." _I heard Alice say through her mind.

I let her go so I could remove my shirt...I hope this would work.

When I had my shirt fully removed I grabbed her again and leaned my back against the wall.

"Edward." She said whimpering.

"Come here Love." I said sliding her onto my lap so I chests could be aligned.

She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her delicate torso.

"It hurts." She said while trying to get closer.

I knew what I had to do in that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't reviewed lately! But I updated so that's better than nothing right? Soo what did ya'll think? Too much drama not enough fluff or too much fluff and not enough drama. Can you believe what Jacob did! What about Edward's reaction..what's he going to do in the next chapter. REVIEW=QUICKER UPDATES! LOVE YOU GUYS! See you next time! P.S- The reason why Alice's vision wasn't clear is because Jacob in a werewolf! Okay now I'm done! 3**


	16. Chapter 15

* DISCLAIMER SM OWN TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS*

Chapter 15 (BPOV)

* * *

"Thank you baby." I said watching as he ran to go get our books.

As he did I secretly admired his backside...I'm a lucky girl.

I leaned against the wall and thought over the events of this morning.

I shuddered at the thought of me snorting and everyone laughing at me.

I used to snort all the time, so much that my middle school gave me a nickname.

Snortella.

Really.

The more I think about the more I realize how stupid the name is.

I mean really...Snortella?

Even I could've done better than that.

How about-.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a deep voice scared me.

"Well hello darling." Someone said wrapping their arms around me from behind.

"What the heck. Get off of me!" I said sharply twisting my body out of the grasp of the one and only...Jacob.

"What do you think you're doing Jacob. You can't just come up to someone and act like you own them." I said pushing him away from me.

"Shut up Bella. I think I need to teach you a lesson." He said once again grabbing me and pulling me against his chest.

"Ugh get off of me Jacob." I screamed kicking and punching him anywhere I could.

He grabbed me roughly before pulling me into the nearest room.

"Please stop! I don't know what you're doing but you have to stop before Edward gets here." I said fighting against him.

I was more worried about Edward's reaction than my own safety.

I knew he would find me before anything serious could happen.

Jacob pushed me against the table and stepped between my legs leaning over me.

"We're gonna have a good time today babe." He said before putting his disgusting lips on mine.

That's when I felt myself realizing that it wasn't Edward who was kissing me.

I felt something in me break and I screamed out in agony.

It was like fire spreading throughout my body but not the kind I get when with Edward but this one felt like it was burning away my skin.

"That's right baby. Soon you'll be screaming my name." Jacob said smirking at me before moving his hands to the hem of my shirt.

I started shaking my head no before screaming again when I felt him touch my stomach.

Only Edward's hands were supposed to touch there.

Jacob pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere in the room.

I started to hyperventilate when I realized how fast this was progressing.

He started to move his hands up toward my breasts and I realized two things.

Jacob was going to rape me and after this Edward would never want me.

When I came to that conclusion I screamed out Edward's name hoping he would get to me before I was completely disgusting in his topaz eyes.

He was just about to touch my breast when the door burst open and I locked eyes with my savior.

I had never seen Edward this mad before and if I wasn't his mate I would've cowered back in fear.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed.

Once again very thankful that it's physically impossible for him to hurt me.

Jacob being the vile coward he is ran toward the door without putting his shirt back on.

Wow I didn't even notice he had taken it off after I had a mental shutdown.

Right when Jacob got to the door which was right by Edward's side to leave he raised his arm, grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground without removing his eyes from mine.

Edward looked down and started to punch Jacob's face while growling lowly and muttering words I couldn't understand.

I turned my head away from the scene and wrapped my arms around myself.

This would probably be Edward's last favor to do for me before looking at me with disgust in his eyes and walking out of my life forever.

With that terrible thought running through my head I whimpered softly.

Even though it was comforting knowing Jacob was getting what he deserved I needed Edward.

"Edward." I said through my sobs.

Suddenly he was there enveloping me in his warm embrace.

I know he's a vampire and below freezing temperature but to me he was warmer than any human could get.

I struggled to get closer to him...it was like the fire was going down but the less it was the more I needed it to totally be gone.

"Shh baby I've got you. I'm here." He said rubbing my back.

That felt nice and comforting but I needed him to be closer.

It was almost like he could read my mind...well he could read my mind but I knew he wasn't so it must've been Alice who told him what to do.

When he took off his shirt I might've drooled a little.

If we were in any other situation I probably would've been hyperventilating at the sight of his strong and broad chest.

He slid down to the ground and leaned his head against the wall so he could hold me close.

"Edward." I whimpered out.

"Come here Love." He said gently sliding me onto his lap so our chests could be aligned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while burying my face in his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It hurts." I said quietly.

"Okay baby I'm gonna take you home then I'll make it better okay?" He said while looking me in the eye.

I nodded and before he was going to step through the window Alice appeared.

She told something to Edward and he nodded before running through the doors of the school and taking off so we couldn't be seen.

I just closed my eyes and rested my head on his strong chest.

Sadly I couldn't go to sleep because of the pain but the wind against my bare arms mad the fire feel better.

Minutes later we were in front of my house and Edward reached under the mat to get the spare key all while holding me in one arm.

After he unlocked the door he rushed me upstairs and laid me in the bed before backing away.

"No." I cried reaching out to him.

"Bella baby I'm not going anywhere but Alice said we need to have little to no clothes on if you want to feel better."

When he said that it was like this inner mate I didn't know I possessed knew exactly what to do.

Suddenly I only had my underwear on and was under the covers.

I didn't even know how I had gotten like this but I started whimpering because I realized that Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Edward." I whispered.

"I'm right here Bella." He said.

I felt the bed dip and a bare chest and arms wrapped around me from behind.

I sighed in contentment and for the first time since everything happened I felt safe.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO MA DALINGS! SOOO how did ya'll like it? How 'bout a naked Edward can I get a HOLLA ladies! LOL! So too much fluff not enough drama? The other way around. There will be a lot of fluff in the next chapter so don't worry all those fluff lovers out there. REVIEW=QUICKER UPDATES! LOVE YA'LL :-)**


End file.
